Le Visage de la Mort
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - Elle s'est écroulée comme un espoir qui se brise. Mais combien d'autres sont tombés en silence sans savoir quel visage avait pris la mort ?


Les personnages appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**.

* * *

Musique - Puscifer, _The Humbling River_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le Visage de la Mort

_Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Tu crois que tu peux t'enfuir ? Tu crois que tu peux te soustraire à tout cela ? Tu ne peux pas y échapper, personne ne le peut. Face à la mort, nous n'agissons que dans l'espoir de survivre. C'est la plus grande vérité de ce monde._

_Simple_. Tout aurait dû être simple. Pourtant cela ne l'est pas.

.

.

.

« - Bordel, Théo, ferme-la. Ce n'est qu'un peu de désinfectant, pas une amputation. »

« - J'aimerais t'y voir, toi, le dos lacéré et une épaule démise. réplique-t-il. »

« - J'ai vu pire que ça. Tu pourrais être en train de crever la bouche ouverte, là, dehors. »

« - Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, Pansy ? »

« - Non, justement. Tu ne sais rien. »

Pansy passe à nouveau le morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool sur les plaies de Théodore. Elle le sent se raidir, mais cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de soupirer profondément. Installée dans son dos, elle ne peut pas voir son visage mais elle devine qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il serre les dents. Elle redoute le moment où elle devra remettre son épaule en place.

Le matelas sur lequel ils se trouvent est taché du sang de Théodore. _Par Merlin, c'est vrai qu'ils lui ont salement arrangé le dos. _Elle renifle bruyamment, écoeurée. Elle ne se fera jamais à l'odeur poisseuse du sang chaud et de la chair lacérée. _Elle aurait dû, pourtant, depuis le temps que cette mascarade dure. _D'un mouvement de baguette, elle nettoie les draps et ses mains collantes.

« - Femme de chambre, en plus de ça ? siffle Théodore. »

« - Tu veux que je te la remette, cette épaule, oui ou non ? dit-elle, acide. Alors tais-toi. »

Pansy observe quelque instant le dos voûté et écorché de Théodore. Les plaies sont trop profondes pour se refermer toutes seules et la magie noire qui les imprègne empêche toute cicatrisation magique. Elle devra donc recoudre les trois grandes entailles qui parcourent son dos du haut de sa nuque à la naissance de ses reins.

« - J'peux pas faire cicatriser ça. lance-t-elle. Il faut que je recouse. Alors je préfère te demander, je commence par l'épaule ou par ça ? »

« - Quitte à choisir, autant choisir les plaies. Mon épaule peut attendre. »

Elle avait acquiescé en silence avant de s'emparer d'une aiguille et d'une bobine de fil. Ce jour-là, elle avait appris que recoudre trois plaies de vingt centimètres de longs n'était pas une mince affaire. A l'évidence, il y aurait des cicatrices. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, sous les nombreuses protestations de Théodore, elle s'attela à son épaule.

« - L'avantage c'est que tu vas avoir très mal mais ça passera assez vite. »

« - Alors que mes plaies … poursuirt-il. »

« - Oui, elles risquent de t'en faire baver. Mais je crois que c'était le but. Episkey ! ajoute-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. »

Un craquement d'os résonne et Théodore se contente d'agripper le drap et de serrer les dents. Elle sait qu'il la maudit intérieurement. Elle attend quelques instants avant de poser sa main gauche sur son épaule meurtrie et de placer l'autre sous son bras de manière à le faire bouger.

« - Ca a l'air d'aller. Je pense que cela devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Si on avait eut de l'asphodèle j'aurait pu rendre tes plaies moins douloureuses. »

« - Ton truc, là, ne le refait jamais. Ca fait un mal de chien. »

« - Débrouilles-toi pour ne pas tomber dans un guet-apens la prochaine fois. »

« - La ferme, Pansy. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Vous croyez qu'on sortira de ce trou, un jour ? »

Sa voix frêle s'élève dans la pièce. Elle est assise sur son matelas posé à même le sol. Elle n'a pas relevé la tête, ni même bougé. Elle est restée immobile, la tête baissée sur son livre de médecine magique. Drago est le premier à réagir. Ca le surprend, d'abord. Il réfléchi, après tout s'en sortiront-ils en fin de compte ?

« - Sincèrement, j'en sais foutrement rien. »

« - Drago et son pessimisme. réplique Blaise. En tout cas, si on s'en sort, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. dit-il dans un sourire. »

Pansy sourit malgré elle. Elle réalise que cela fait près de six mois qu'ils vivent tous les quatre. Jour et nuit. Nuit et jour. Six mois, logés au même endroit vivant la même journée, encore et encore. Tout aurait été plus simple s'ils s'étaient simplement enfuis loin de tous ces conflits. Ils n'avaient pas pus se résoudre à devenir des Mangemorts. _Par lâcheté, sûrement_.

C'est au début de la guerre qu'ils ont décidé de quitter tout ce qu'ils ont connu et de trahir les leurs. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient bien faillis les tuer en les voyant débarqués sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais les anciens Serpentards n'étaient pas dupes, personne ne les prenait au sérieux au sein de l'Ordre et on ne les ménageait pas. Ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon.

Postés en première ligne dans un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre. _Maidstone_, cette ville est infestée de Mangemorts. Et chaque jour, ils leur font payer grassement leur trahison. Ce n'est plus un secret, _les traîtres à leur sang ont une piaule à Maidstone_. Pansy soupçonne l'Ordre de n'avoir rien fait pour les protéger. Ici, ils sont seuls contre tous. Finalement, c'était peut-être bien la plus grosse connerie qu'ils aient jamais fait. Trahir leur camp.

« - Après la guerre, je vais m'occuper de ceux qui m'ont fait ça. déclare Théodore en désignant son dos. »

« - Après la guerre ? relève Drago. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'on verra le bout de cet enfer ? »

« - Peut-être. Peut-être pas. répond Pansy. En tout cas, je suis prête pour entrer dans une école de Médicomagie. En six mois j'ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre en matière de soins magiques. Je crois que je dois beaucoup à Théodore qui a le don de toujours revenir couvert de blessures. »

« - N'empêche, au début, tu as faillis m'amputer la jambe droite parce que ''tu ne savais pas si la plaie pouvait s'infecter, alors dans le doute…''. réplique Théodore. »

« - C'est la langue que j'aurais dû t'amputer. »

« - Ouh, venimeuse. Comme j'aime. »

« - Ferme-la, Nott. intime Blaise. Sans elle tu serais mort une bonne vingtaine de fois. »

« - Oh, ça va. marmonne-t-il en balayant la remarque de Blaise d'un revers de main. Avouons que Pansy est une infection. lâche-t-il en riant. »

« - Répètes ça, Nott et je t'ampute les quatre membres. rétorque Pansy. »

Ils rient un instant, oubliant un moment où ils se trouvent et pourquoi. Puis le silence retombe lourdement. Ils réalisent qu'ils ne peuvent plus compter que sur eux. Pansy est la première à se replonger dans ses pensées, la tête baissée sur son livre. Les longues heures qu'elle passe ici lui rappellent à quel point elle est seule en fin de compte.

Blaise, Théodore et Drago, d'un commun accord, ont décidé d'éloigner Pansy du champ de bataille ''parce qu'elle est la plus qualifiée en soins magiques''. Foutaises. Ils se battent et elle attend, toujours, la peur au ventre. Elle sait qu'au fond, ils font cela pour la protéger, parce que malgré tout, ils sont tous liés par une sorte d'amitié, une sorte de lien. Mais ils ne peuvent pas la protéger d'elle-même et les rares fois où elle parvient à accéder au champ de bataille, ce sont des cadavres qu'elle voit. Des morts qui s'accumulent et qui pourrissent. Des morts qu'on oublie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il fait sombre, trop sombre, dans leur bicoque délabrée. Pansy ne dort pas car dehors, le tonnerre gronde. Elle sent l'orage se rapprocher et à chaque nouvel éclair, son corps frissonne. Un coup plus fort que les autres fait trembler les fenêtres. Elle sursaute, cela lui rappelle les combats et les Avada qu'on lance à l'aveuglette. Elle déteste l'orage. Alors elle se lève, timidement. Elle s'empare de son oreiller miteux et déchiré. Elle se plante devant le lit improvisé de Théodore. Il ne dort pas, elle le sait parce que cela lui rappelle les combats, à lui aussi. Dans la pénombre, il lui semble qu'il la jauge du regard avant de soupirer et de lui faire une place en faisant attention à ses plaies. Pansy ne se fait pas prier et entre dans les draps froids et humides.

« - T'as toujours la trouille quand il y a de l'orage. Faudra t'y faire un jour, tu sais. chuchote-t-il. »

« - Je n'ai pas peur. répond-elle. Je veux juste oublier les combats, le sang et les morts. »

Il soupire et bouge un peu alors qu'elle se cale contre son oreiller. Derrière tout ce sarcasme et ce cynisme elle sait que lui aussi voudrait oublier.

« - Pourquoi t'irais pas voir Drago ou Blaise la prochaine fois ? »

« - Parce que Drago est fataliste et que Blaise n'y croit plus, à la fin de la guerre. »

Il bouge encore une fois et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Un instant, il croise ses yeux qui brillent un peu. Ces yeux à mi-chemin entre le vert et le bleu.

Elle vient caler sa tête contre le haut de son torse, juste en dessous de sa mâchoire. Elle peut sentir son souffle lui caresser les cheveux. Elle a un peu moins froid. Elle sait que Théodore est le seul à lui changer les idées parce que les affres de la guerre ne l'ont pas encore atteint. Même s'il est détruit physiquement, dans son esprit il reste fort tandis qu'elle voit Drago et Blaise baisser les bras jour après jour. Et elle ne sait pas combien de temps cela durera encore.

« - Merci. murmure-t-il alors. »

« - Pourquoi ? répond-elle en levant sa tête vers son visage. »

« - Pour ce que tu fais pour nous. »

« - Venant de toi, je sais que c'est sincère. »

Dehors, l'orage gronde encore, mais Pansy se sent en sécurité, là, dans les bras de Théodore. Au fond, ce qui lui manque le plus, c'est la chaleur. La chaleur humaine. Celle qu'elle a si rarement eu l'occasion de connaître. Ayant grandi dans une famille de Mangemorts, elle a été élevée dans le respect de la tradition des sangs purs. Là où on élève ses enfants dans le but de les envoyer à la mort. Pansy, Théodore, Drago, Blaise… Ils font tous partie de cette génération que l'on a sacrifiée au profit d'une guerre idéologique. Elle aurait voulut avoir la chance de connaître une vie normale. Une vie simple.

Ils sont réveillés brusquement alors que des craquements sourds résonnent à l'extérieur. Pansy se redresse et jauge les autres du regard. Elle devine que le soleil vient à peine de se lever car une lueur orangée pâle berce la pièce. Et puis elle comprend. Tout s'enchaîne si vite. Ils se lèvent comme un seul homme et s'emparent de leurs baguettes. Pansy voudrait risquer de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais une main la retient violemment en arrière. Théodore hoche négativement la tête et pose un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence.

« - Si près ? murmure Blaise. Ils transplanent rarement si près. »

Les trois garçons se jaugent du regard. Ils hochent tous les trois la tête et se dirige vers la porte. Drago et Blaise se mettent de chaque côté de cette dernière tandis que Théodore s'apprête à abaisser la poignée. Pansy se colle contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre, le cœur battant, la peur au ventre. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait perdre l'équilibre.

« - Bordel de merde ! s'exclame-t-elle. Des dizaines. Des nuées de Mangemorts. Ils n'ont jamais été si nombreux. »

« - Tais-toi, Pansy. lui intime Drago. On y va à trois. Un, deux… »

« - Mais vous ne comprenez pas. dit-elle en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. »

Elle les voit frémir alors qu'ils voient ce qu'elle-même a vu.

« - Un Mangemort de plus ou de moins. lance Théodore. »

« - C'est pas le moment. déclare Blaise. On a pas le choix, Pans'. poursuit-il en se tournant vers elle. On ne peut pas se terrer ici. »

« - Laissez-moi venir. »

« - Hors de question ! répliquent-ils presque en cœur. »

« - Je peux faire la différence. Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de venir. Pas cette fois. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle travers la pièce et ouvre la porte. Elle jette un regard en arrière. Théodore, Drago et Blaise se consultent du regard avant d'accuser le coup. Ils savent qu'elle ne cédera pas. Théodore passe alors en tête de file. Baguette en main, le cœur battant, ils se consultent une dernière fois silencieusement. Puis l'assaut et lancé. Ils franchissent le couloir et descendent les escaliers en trombe avant d'arriver dans le salon aux allures de baraquement. Les canapés ont été retournés et installés face à la porte d'entrée. Les volets sont fermés et une table et placée juste devant la porte. Ils se précipitent derrière les deux canapés pour se protéger.

« - Pansy, une fois en combat, on est seul. Pas de moyens de communication. Rien. Juste toi et l'ennemi. Tu peux encore remonter. Une fois dehors, tu te bats jusqu'au bout. déclare Blaise. »

« - Je ne me dégonflerais pas. »

« - Un… deux… trois ! Maintenant. »

Blaise et Drago traversent le salon et franchissent la porte d'entrée. Pansy suffoque, son cœur bat trop fort, il va exploser.

« - On attend deux minutes après le premier sort lancé. Respire, Pansy. »

« - On va revenir. dit-elle. On va revenir ? »

Un sort retentit à l'extérieur et Théodore se concentre laissant Pansy seule avec ses interrogations. Au bout de longues secondes de silence et d'angoisse, il attrape son poignet et l'entraîne hors de la maison. Elle se trouve alors confrontée à la réalité du combat. Théodore lui fait traverser ce qui était autrefois une ruelle. Désormais, il ne reste que des maisons en ruines, des gravats et cette odeur répugnante de cadavre. Son poignet toujours dans la main de Théodore, il l'oblige à courir à un rythme effréné. Elle ne sait pas où il l'entraîne. Jamais elle n'a couru aussi vite.

« - Faut qu'on se sépare. lui lance-t-il à bout de souffle. On est trop exposés. Continue tout droit, ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la première tranchée. Tu piges ? Tu cours et tu ne te retournes pas. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre et déjà il lâche son poignet. Elle continue de courir du plus vite qu'elle peut. Son cœur semble prêt à lâcher mais ses jambes ne font que courir toujours plus vite. Elle se risque à lancer un regard autour d'elle. Elle se trouve au milieu d'une étendue de terre boueuse et fumante. Au sol, des restes de cadavres. Des os. De la chair. Elle trébuche alors et tombe violemment dans une fosse dont le fond et emplit d'eau de pluie. Cela doit être ça, _la première tranchée_.

Elle reste au sol quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Le sang qui bat dans ses tempes l'empêche de réfléchir. Peu à peu, elle retrouve son souffle, mais son cœur bat toujours à tout rompre. Elle se redresse alors lentement. Ses genoux sont écorchés, elle est couverte de cette boue poisseuse qui lui donne la nausée. Mais un bruit la plonge à nouveau en enfer. Elle sursaute et tente de marcher mais une douleur au niveau de la cheville l'empêche d'avancer.

« - Merde. dit-elle alors qu'elle soulève le bas de son pantalon, dévoilant sa cheville tuméfiée. Episkey. »

Elle retient un hurlement de douleur puis elle commence à se déplacer dans la tranchée. Toujours rester en mouvement, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle aimerait savoir où se trouve les autres mais elle sait, une fois dehors, c'est _juste elle contre l'ennemi_. Un corps atterri juste devant elle. Elle est sur le point de crier lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur sa bouche. Elle pointe la masse noire de sa baguette puis elle se rend compte que rien ne se passe. Du bout du pied elle retourne le corps. Les yeux bleus translucides et inexpressifs d'Astoria Greengrass l'observent comme pour l'accuser. Ses cheveux blonds se mélangent à l'eau et à la boue, son visage est tuméfié. Cette fois-ci, Pansy ne peut pas retenir la bile qui remonte dans sa gorge.

Le corps de la cadette Greengrass lui barre la route. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et enjambe le cadavre. Elles étaient amies, autrefois. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ? Le ventre douloureux d'angoisse elle avance tant bien que mal. Des bruits de combats lui parviennent. Elle tente de savoir d'où cela vient. Gauche. Elle s'extirpe de la tranchée en rampant et se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans la boue. Elle voudrait hurler et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle se retient de toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'elle voit trois Mangemorts qui encerclent Drago. Ils sont dos à elle. Elle préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle ne veut pas voir leurs visages.

Elle assène un Avada au Mangemort le plus grand. Les deux autres, déconcertés, cherchent d'où proviennent le sort. Pansy frappe à nouveau et Drago tue le dernier. Se croyant en sécurité, Pansy se met en position accroupie. Mais Drago lui intime de ne pas bouger. D'autres Mangemorts font surface près d'elle. Elle choisit de ne pas suivre l'ordre silencieux de Drago. Elle se relève et elle se retrouve face à Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass. Sa baguette pointée sur elles, Pansy ne cille pas.

« - Traîtresse. chuchote l'aînée Greengrass, le regard noir, -_sait-elle seulement qu'elle ne reverra pas sa sœur ?_-. »

Pansy se sent défaillir. Elles aussi étaient ses amies, ou du moins, elle les fréquentait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voit que de la haine et du dégoût dans leurs regards. Pansy recule un peu alors que Millicent lève sa baguette sur elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

« - Pansy, tue-les. lui ordonne Drago. »

Les deux Mangemorts se retournent et Millicent lance un Avada. Pansy réagit immédiatement et profite de l'instant. Millicent s'écroule bientôt rejointe par Daphné. Pansy cherche Drago du regard. Elle le voit, face à elle, quelques mètres plus loin. Un instant, son angoisse s'apaise.

« - Elles étaient nos amies ! s'exclame Pansy. »

« - Plus maintenant. Pansy, il faut que tu fasses la part des choses. Ils sont formatés, comme nous l'étions. Nous étions comme eux, prêts à n'importe quoi pour satisfaire le Seigneur, jusqu'à tuer nos propres amis. C'est tuer ou être tuer. »

Quelque chose se brise en elle. Tout s'enchaîne. Tout éclate. Elle voit Drago qui se précipite vers elle. Ses lèvres voudraient bouger, mais elle ne comprend pas. Rien ne se passe. Juste le froid et le néant qui se propage. Quand sa tête heurte le sol, elle est déjà loin, elle le sait.

Ils avaient cru que fuir était la solution, mais personne n'échappe à la dureté de la guerre. Elle s'est écroulée comme un espoir qui se brise. Et qu'adviendra-t-il de Théo ? De Drago ? De Blaise ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de ceux pour qui elle s'est battue durant de longs mois ? Elle ne le saura pas. Parce qu'elle s'est brisée sans savoir d'où provenait le sort. C'est cruel. Mais combien d'autres avant elle sont tombés en silence sans savoir quel visage avait pris la mort ?

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu._

Melancholia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci pour les reviews. Commencer quelque chose est toujours compliqué surtout lorsque l'on débarque dans une communauté aussi forte que celle de FF.

Merci à **mlle Lucifer**, **xxShimyxx** et **L-SK**. :)


End file.
